Intresting
by Dsman
Summary: Kim is talking to someone about something and the tweebs want to know who and why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible **

* * *

"**Aaaah!"** Yelled Kim grasping her arm in pain.

"Kim are you OK?" Asked Ron.

"No it's that time again help me to my room" said Kim focusing on not passing out from the pain.

Ron understanding what she meant helped her to her room. The tweebs listening to the conversation ran to their room and turned on the cameras they hide in her room. They turned on the TV monitors and saw Kim move her dresser and behind it was a safe. She put in the code which they saw. She then opened it and they saw 4 tubes filled with a glowing orange liquid. She took a tube and drank it.

"OK Ron I'm fine the pain is subsiding" said Kim.

Ron looked at the tubes in confusion.

"Kim there should be more in here what is going on?" Asked Ron sternly.

Jim and Tim looked at each other and they decided to use this to gain what they want from Kim and Ron but they needed more evidence first. When Kim got on the computer so did they. They watched as she brought up a chat screen and typed a massage to someone named Random432 and sent the message are you there. Need help. The fire and the monkey say high.

Random432: Yes I am. Do you need more.

Begger14: Yes but I need stronger stuff.

Power47: She's been drinking more a stronger dose is needed she only has 3 left.

Random432: Is this a locked line?

Begger14: Yes no out side source can hack this line.

Power47: we might have some roaches.

Jim and Tim figured out that Begger14 was Kim and Ron was Power47 and he was on this chat line through his phone. But they had no idea as to what he meant by roaches.

Random432: Will they be a problem?

Power47: No they are easy to handle nothing to log off for.

Random432: I trust you to keep this private.

Power47: We will.

Begger14: What are you talking about?

Random432: Don't tell her we need to keep her condition down. Sorry but you need to stay calm.

Power47: I understand.

Begger14: I will stay calm. My arm is hurting.

Now Jim and Tim were confused. What condition were they talking about the doctors always checked her after each mission. There was no way she could have some type of condition with out them knowing.

Random432: What does her arm look like?

Power47: kind of furry,bigger,stronger,and it looks like it is burning.

Random432: Have you told her parents? Her Family?

Power47: No but we will have to soon.

Random432: I will make a more powerful batch.

Begger14: Thank you when can you send it.

Random432: I can spry you with the holder so you won't need any till next month. That will give me enough time to make the new batch.

Begger14: I am ready.

The tweebs watched as Kim walked to the center of the room. They saw Ron type in ready and then a small device came out of the ceiling and sprayed her with a yellow gas.

Random432: How do you feel.

Begger14: Normal. Oh and my parents know.

Random432: Please explain.

Begger14: The doctors told them but one explained that it was genetic and not caused by all the experimental stuff that would hit me. Dad said he knew that and that's why he hired them because they are the experts in the filed of the underworld where his side of the family comes from. He just wanted to make sure that he was not the only one seeing it. Mom was confused because dad had told her that it mainly was only twins that turned to their underworld roots.

Power47: But the twins are completely normal other then their super smarts.

Begger14: No they are just normal the gene that would make them closer to the underworld is dormant waiting for their kids and they are not that smart.

Power47: Denial.

Random432: Just accept that you are the least intelligent in the house but the most heroic.

Begger14: I know.

Tim was happy Kim admitted that they were smarter. Jim did not care about that he was more concerned about what she was going through.

In trouble42: What is wrong with Begger14?

Random432: A roach I believe Power47?

Power47: Yes. Are you a jumbo bug or a tiny bug.

In Trouble42: Jumbo bug.

Jim knew what Ron meant about Jumbo and Tiny bug.

Begger14: You have cameras in my room and my computer plugged to yours?

In trouble42: Yes we can remove them.

Begger14: No keep them just in case.

Mad at you2: Why would you do that?

Random432: do not be mad he is concerned about his sister but you are only interested in her admitting to be less intelligent.

Mad at you2: So.

Mad at you2 has been forced off by master control.

Random432: Your parents will be home soon let them explain don't force Begger14 to tell you. I will talk to Beggar,Power,In trouble and maybe mad at you next month. Yes you may join young ones but do not share this of what you learned today or your sister could be hurt by those who would harm our kinds.

Everyone has been signed of by master control.

Kim,Ron,Jim,and Tim went downstairs. Tim kept trying to ask what was going on but Jim kept telling him to shut up. He noticed that Kim seamed more fragile,scared,paler,closer to tears,weaker,and less energy. Ron had Rufus bring Kim food and Rufus did not complain. Ron kept holding Kim up as if she would faint. Soon the door opened and their parents walked in along with a man in a duster. James spoke first.

"We know they just called" said Ann looked Kim over and then dialed a number. Barkins.

"Kim and Ron can't come tomorrow she just received the holder and you know what thats like especially for those with out a twin. Kay good by. You to are out tomorrow. Ron you should go see Sensei he most likely knows what Kim is going to form" said Ann.

"Yes ma'am" Said Ron.

"Whats wrong with Kim?" Asked Jim.

"Who cares she finely admitted to being the dumbest in the house" said Tim. Ann smacked him on the back of the head.

"Your sister is going through a metamorphism. She will change slowly but normally this would only happen with twins but instead of you 2 she got it and for her it is extremely painful and since she wants to be normal for a few more years thanks to Random432 we can do that but for those like twins or single children we only have to give them small doses and every couple of years do they need a stronger batch but Kim it's nearly every 3 months now leading us to believe that she will turn into something far more powerful then we thought originally. The holder last long enough for a new batch but the one who gets the holder is temporarily sick such as what you noticed before and now. Do you understand now Jim" said the duster man.

"Yes. Is there I can do to help?" Asked Jim.

"A lot but for now do not tell anyone. You as well Tim" said the duster man. They both said yes.


	2. Chapter 2 Things change

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible **

* * *

"Hey wheres Kim?" asked Jim.

"The holder makes people feel kind of ill but when she gets it she goes all the way puking and everything" said James.

"How did you guys hide this from us?" asked Tim.

"Easy we lied by using your own ideas of reality to mess with you" said Ann taking a sip of tea.

The duster man walked in taking the toast offered to him by James.

"Ron's on his way to Japan now" said Duster Man.

"Hey whats your real name" asked Jim.

"My name is Jason Merna" said duster man. (mer-na)

"Jim, Tim you will now be in Barkins class" said Ann.

"OK?" said Jim and Tim confused.

The house started shaking extremely hard hard which was then followed by a over powering stench.

"Ugh what is that?" asked Jim.

Ann and Jason put on a gas mask while James ushered the twins out of the house and into the car since he was taking them to school. As soon as James got into the car he started breathing again.

"Dad what was that it was horrible?" asked Tim.

"That was sonic diarrhea I just hope theres no blood this time" said James.

"Do you even care if she made it to the bath room?" asked Jim who knew who his dad was talking about.

"This time?" asked Tim.

"I do care about that but that's why she has had her own bathroom and bedroom since she was 10 years old oh yeah you guys are going to change but I don't know when as for what I mean by this time is that last time she had sonic diarrhea she was bleeding a lot and had to get a transfusion." said James.

"Why is is called Sonic diarrhea?" asked Jim.

"Because when you feel it you have 5 minutes to get to the bathroom because it come out so fast it breaks the sound barrier, the toilet, and sometimes you bleed because it breaks you not only that but there is a lot of it as well followed by a stench that is extremely bad" said James.

"Dad is that because of the holder?"asked Jim.

"Yes but some of the symptoms Kim's is experiencing are very new to us since no one has ever been on the holder or those repellentants for so long the longest time before Kim was 2 years 3 months 2 days 4 hours 50 minutes and 59 seconds but that was 30 years ago" James.

"Well Kim is stupid she should She should just change already into what ever it is she's going to become and accept it" said Tim.

**Wham!** Tim was slapped in the back of the head.

"Hey why did you slap me!" yelled Tim looking at Jim.

"He didn't I did" said James.

"How both your hands are on the wheel" said Tim.

"I have special abilities because unlike you guys or Kim I am full underworld" said James.

"Hey dad how does Ron know about the underworld?" asked Jim.

"He wields the lotus blade an artifact of the underworld but Ron is a barrier what that means is that Ron is a distraction from the Keys in order for a human who has nothing to do with the underworld who wishes only to misuse our power and people or revel our existence to start a war but they would first have to figure out who was a barrier, then defeat the hand, retrieve the keys then figure out where the door way is located but this was only ever accomplished once by a man named Frankfort Director" said James.

"Dad was this man related to Betty Director?" asked Tim

"Yes he was" said James.

"Dad what are the keys and what do you mean by barriers?" asked Jim

"I can't tell you who the keys are or where the lock resides but what I mean by barriers is that there are 5 people who are far more powerful then you think but in order to get anywhere you have to defeat them then go find the keys then once you have done what you need to do the barriers will take you to the lock no matter the reason" said James

Soon they were at school with more questions then answers. Jim and Tim walked down the hall to class as they stepped into Barkins class they noticed everyone was staring at them. That was until Barkin Spoke.

"They are in this class now besides they already know so normal day" said Barkin walking to the back of the class to get something.

The twins just stood there amazed as their classmates turned into their true forms. Brick turned into a fiery armored creature, Monique's ears became pointed her eyes turned orange and she grew wings from her back that were blue and green, Tara's face softened, her voice became intoxicating, and she grew more beautiful, Zita grew a tail,horns appeared on her head along with growing very scaly, Josh grew fangs, claws,and talons.

"What about you Bonnie aren't you going to turn into a banshee or a gremlin!" laughed Tim meanly.

"**Ttub erif"** said Bonnie. (butt fire)

Tim ran around screaming with his butt on fire.

"So your a witch?" asked Jim.

"Yes I am oh and Tim the only person who can talk to me like that is Kim due to our relationship which is just us bickering back and forth also **retaw no mit ot tup erif"** said Bonnie. (water on Tim to put out fire)

A portal opened up with water spilling out on top of Tim.

"Jim take your seat, Tim clean up the water" said Barkin who was setting up some little crystals.

"What no Bonnie's the one who did that so she should clean it up" said Tim.

**"Elttil kcohs no mit"** said Barkin. (little shock on Tim).

"Aaah! Fine I'll clean it up" said Tim.

"Jim you are in the middle of Bonnie and Greg the guy with one horn and the back side of a horse the Unitar, Tim when your done behind those two empty chairs those two belong to Kim and Ron" said Barkin.

Tim walked to back of the room behind the desk that belonged to his sister and her boyfriend and sat behind Jim when he was done.

"Now everyone ope n your desks bring out the halo crystals then set them up like mine" said Barkin.

When everyone was done he turned off the lights then programed in what was called a Pi turtle.

(I made up the Pi turtle also that Pi is the math version).

**Pi turtle.**

_Height 2.4_

_wight 50 pounds._

_Color. Orangish blue._

_IQ 4 million and 2._

_Powers. Regeneration and anything it can accomplish with math._

_Strength. 75.4_

_Magic. 0_

_Life expectancy. 700 years(give or take relation to dinosaurs._

_Change probability. 20%_

_Bio_

_The Pi turtle work as scientist in the underworld to calculate and determine the effectiveness and survival of our race if we revel our world to the humans on a massive scale if this happens. They are the fifth longest lived creatures They have no magic what so ever but are immune to magic as a result. It is believed they can only use their powers if they are solvable though math equations. Very few people change into one but this is one of the changes that are not as painful compared to others. They worship 2 of the 12 gods of the underworld._

**Gora goddess of Change and the unchangeable.**

**Larm god of education and intelligence.**

"Students I want you to take this paper home and write a report about how Pi turtles reproduce, what their culture is like, and the discoveries they have made so yes you are aloud to take the halo crystal's home to study with" said Barkin.

Soon Jim and Tim were home as they walked into the kitchen they saw Kim eat a whole turkey feathers and all. Someone grabbed them from behind pulling them from the kitchen into the living room.

"Boys I'm sorry you had to see that even the hardest adults find that disturbing you should be glad you did not see her eat the elephant" said Jason.

"Why what happened?" asked Jim.

"How on earth did you manage to fit a elephant into the house?" asked Tim

"Neither of those you really want to know" said Ann walking past.

"Does the holder have anything to do with this?" asked Jim.

"All the way" said Jason.

Tim just laughed and made jokes about how fat Kim was going to be while Jim went upstairs and connected the halo crystal to his computer. He went back to the Pi turtle page but it was not for his home work since he had already completed it what he wanted to do was to check out the two gods listed . He clicked on Gora goddess of change and the unchangeable.

* * *

**Gora goddess of Change and the unchangeable.**

_Hight. Undetermined but normally 7.2._

_Wight. N/A._

_Color. Depends on the day._

_IQ. scared witless. (us not her)_

_Power. The seasons and anything that changes such as shape shifters._

_Strength. Depends on the day._

_Magic. Depends on the day._

_Life expectancy. Immortal._

_Change probability. 7%._

_Bio._

_Gora has been around for a long time and has taken many human mates her closest living human family members are the Mouchners.(Jim never heard of them). Gora is married to Zarm god of elements. They make a good couple. Gora is worshiped by the Americans, Berlogs, Mellrocks, and Pi turtles. Her guardian is Mell the ice angel. Only when a god or goddess dies does someone take their place. Thus the chance to turn into one while they are still alive is small. No one knows what the change feels like._

Jim realized he knew nothing of the change process so he typed it in.

_The Change Scale._

_This is what happens when young people start turning into the creatures they will be for the rest of their lives. The Change for which you are to become is not hereditary is a random thing but to be able to change is hereditary so this means you need a underworld parent in order to change. The change scale is 1-100. The change is a process that can cause pain or none what so ever in the person going through the change. Some common changes are Elf's, witch, or wizard, fighter fairy, or and millwogs. Uncommon changes are gods, guardians, dragonoids, and pure elemental beings. Though it was reported that when a god changes it can find its guardian and once recognized changes right there and now. The change process was coined by Charles Darwin a human friend of the underworld and the Creator of the first sanctuary for wild creatures of the underworld or those who can not turn human enough for their disguise to work. The way to halt the change is to use the cardon markso but you must first use the holder._

When Jim saw the name Charles Darwin he was surprised and wanted to know more about him in underworld terms but we needed to find out what the guardian thing was about.

**The 12 angels and Demons.**

_Angels._

_Name Power God._

_Mell Ice Gora._

_Zyfro Weapons Zantor._

_Monna Protections. Atlia._

_Magnus Mind control. Larm._

_Zanon nature. Falca_

_Froter (no longer alive) Maya(dead)_

_Demons._

_Name Power. God._

_Baron. Fire. Zarm_

_Carter. Darkness. Desmond._

_Conny. Shape shifting Satchel._

_Britney. Super speed. Tonny._

_Charge. Electricity. Po._

_Maggie. Light. Tan._

_There are six angels and six demons which make up the 12 guardians. There is no change number for them since the only way to become one is to have a god awaken then call to them their guardians who then starts glowing and then changes form._

_Each guardian has one special ability like for example Conny's ability is shape shifting. But other then those abilities they have super strength, speed, heat vision, super immunity, invincibility, flight, and some ghost powers._

_Each guardian has a special item that only they can use. For example Baron has a cloak made from dragon scales that can protect him from all kinds attacks. The items are as follow._

**Angel.**

_Mell= Bargon can= A canister that can hold lots of stuff._

_Zyfro=Aqua Ax= a ax that can water along with its shape, volume, and temperature._

_Monna=wand of silence=a wand that can take away one's voice or hide the user in silence and darkness._

_Magnus= Glore on staff= a staff that can paralyze anyone for as long as necessary._

_Zanon= Goma la divine=a necklace that can create false images and see the truth._

**Demons.**

_Baron=cloak la dragoon=a cloak made from dragon scales that can protect against all forms of attack._

_Carter=divine cards=tarot cards that are normally used to predict the future but instead brings forth the person or object depicted on the card._

_Conny=Tarra hammer=a hammer that can control earth it can also make it into any shape or form along with anything the user could need or want._

_Britney=air slicer= a sword that can control the wind._

_Charge=pryo shot=a bow that can generate and control fire along with shooting arrows of fire._

_Maggie=vampiric seal= a ring that increases ones strength, speed, and charm. Side affects include wolfs and bats like you a lot hanging with you, sensitivity to light, and a craving for garlic._

Jim was confused they only talked about 5 angels and 6 demons but he saw the name Frother which also listed him as dead so Jim clicked on the name.

**Frother.**

_No longer alive he did not survive the war. He gave his life to find the weakness of Jack Brand. He watched over Maya who used up both her power and life to destroy Jack Brand. Frother had the item ruby heart which could locate other items but was destroyed. His power was time jumping which meant he could stop time long enough to beat his opponents. Maya was the goddess of unity and divided._

Jim typed in Jack Brand.

**The war of Survival.**

_Jack Brand had somehow found out about our world which he then tired to take over he had nearly succeeded thanks to black armor known as the Zentie Armor rumored to be made from pure evil along with some hope. This battle took place 170 years ago. Due to this war many lives were lost including human who fought to the death to stop him. 3 sanctuaries, 1 god, 1 guardian, 30 humans, 150 creatures, and 7 magic items were lost . Due to this watchers have been placed known as barriers that would have to be defeated and then the keys would need to be gathered then taken to a certain undisclosed location._

Jim started to understand more about the underworld but was confused about why his dad only told him about Frankworth Director.


	3. Chapter 3 Jim questions Kim answers

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible **

** Fact Brownies are good craftsmen but I am not talking about the snack so get your hand out of the cookie jar you snack stealing jerk.**

* * *

"Kim can I ask you some questions?" asked Jim.

"What about?" asked Kim.

Kim had just gotton home from the doctors office who had underworld doctors who gave her a medical exam.

"Does anyone know what you are going to turn into?" asked Jim.

"No it's the big mystery they are all trying to figure it out though oh you know our neighbor Ms. Knackle for some reason keeps calling me **Zoga** which means to protect" said Kim.

Jim wrote that down.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"Writing this down so I can learn more about the underworld since I've been busy saving the world, going to school normal school, taking test, and going on dates with Ron when I have a break I don't get much time but I know a few things" said Kim.

"Do we have a form of Alphabet?" asked Jim.

"It's called the _**Crowten Ming**_" said Kim.

"Can you recite it for me?" asked Jim.

Kim started laughing.

"I'm sorry Jim but very few people can remember how to say any of it" said Kim.

"That hard?" asked Jim.

"No it's not that it's just that no one has used it since 1703" said Kim.

"Key thanks hay Kim what do you think Tim and I will turn into?" asked Jim.

"You I don't know but Tim will turn into a chamin witch happens to little boy,girls or adults turn into the chamin if they are rude and no one likes them so once they turn they mostly live in sewers at least I think thats what he is going to turn into" said Kim.

"Thank you" said Jim.

Jim went into the kitchen to tell his mom that he was going to see Ms. Knackle which kind of confused his parents and Jason since most kids tended to avoid her.

**Knock! Knock!**

Ms. Knackle opened the door.

"What do you want young man?" asked Ms. Knackle.

"To ask some questions one for example is may I came in?" asked Jim.

The old lady laughed.

"Come in but wipe your feet first" said Ms. Knackle.

Jim wiped his feet then walking he took the seat offered to him by the old lady.

"Ask me any question I shell answer to the best of my ability" said Ms. Knackle.

"Why do you call my sister **Zoga** which means to protect?" asked Jim.

"She hero who she not protect?" asked Ms. Knackle.

"OK I see it I guess that was a very already known question" said Jim.

"Would you like cookie with milk?" asked Ms. Knackle.

"Sure please and thank you" said Jim.

"You like Kim very polite nothing like Tim very rude that one chamin his to become" said Ms. Knackle setting a plate of cookies as well as cup of milk down.

"What type of creature are you madam?" asked Jim.

"I am elf a disgraced elf with no power left so like they very humans who live around us eventually fade into dust" said Ms. Knackle.

"Why are you a disgraced elf?" asked Jim.

I created the **Zentie armor** and it has never been used to do any good in my life only evil, horrible, twisted things that would give you nightmares things so horrible humans leave them out of their history studies" said Ms. Knackle.

"You created the **Zentie armor**?" asked Jim in surprise.

"Yes I did unfortunately humans gained control of the armor humans like Atlia the Hun, Frankworth Director, Jack Brand, Bonnie of Bonnie and Clyde along with many underworld creatures as well have used it in the name of evil no one has ever used it for greater good" sighed Ms. Knackle.

"I'm sorry I wish one day it's used for good before you die" said Jim.

"Thank you that is very kind since you show me good kindness I will tell you true reason I call Kim **Zoga**" said Ms. Knackle.

"You lied to me?" asked Jim.

"Boy don't test me I could see in your eyes you did not believe me" said Ms. Knackle.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to sound rude" said Jim.

"I could thank you for trying now to what I call your sister I call her** Zoga el mon be** all I know of that name is that** zoga** means to protect and **el** means the so to protect the **mon be** is I can translate and for some reason that very thought came from no where the very first day she experienced her change, that when it came to me but she uses the holder and that other to halt" explained Ms. Knackle.

"Thank you for the info, cookies, and milk good by" said Jim.

"By have nice day" said Ms. Knackle.


	4. Chapter 4 talking to randomly

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible **

** Fact I am a writer I don't lie I edit the truth.**

* * *

Random432.= Is this a secure line?

Power47= It better be.

Mad at you 2= Keep you bloody pants on it is.

Random432= I will kick you off chat.

In trouble42= This thing has fire walls, worms, data encryptions, and viruses out the wazoo.

Begger14= Doesn't that just mean it will be harder to hack then unbreakable?

Mad at you 2= Oh look the should be blond chick knows what that means. Lol.

Random432.= is that a blond joke?

Mad at you 2= Yes it is.

Mad at you 2 has been forced off by master control.

In trouble42= Why is mad at you 2 on the floor?

Random432.= I zapped him I did not want him messing with you.

In trouble42= Begger14 that would be correct.

Random432.= I am not a fan of blond jokes besides red heads are much more prettier but don't worry Power47 I won't try to take begger14 from you.

Begger14.= both of you shut up.

Random432+ We are just joking calm down.

Power45= This is one part of what we were talking about last time. :p.

Begger14= Don't test me.

In trouble42= What does **Zoga el mon be** mean all I know is what I have been told such as** Zoga** is to protect and **el** is the but the other parts no one knows.

Random432= Where did you here this!

Begger14= Ms Knackle has been calling me that since the first day I experienced the change.

Power45= What's wrong.

In trouble42= is something wrong.

Random432= Get your parents and Jason up here now!

Jim got his parents along with Jason who logged on as well but a few other names popped up as well.

Bark71= I'm here.

Jest102= What happened?

Tech72= Is there trouble?

Love16= Good Morning.

Mom21= Is this concerning.

So so11+ What?

Random432= Ms. Knackle calls Kim **Zoga el mon be**.

Bark71= Thats it telaport now.

**Telaportaion activated.**

"Why did that have to happen my head hurts" moaned Ann.

"You can say that again" said a lovely women.

"Mistress Falca Barkin is the one who brought us here" said a male.

"OK everyone let me introduce Falca her guardian Zonon and this right here is Random432" said Jason pointing at a dog.

"You know I always pictured Random432 as a cat person" said Falca.

"I thought Random432 had thumbs" said Zanon.

"Hey I'll bite you and I'm not afraid to bite a goddess" said Random 432.

"Why do we need a god of life and death?" asked Ann.

"Because mon of **Zoga el mon be** means the unborn and if James had paid attention in school he would know be means god so Kim is to protect the unborn god thus making her out to be the last angel" said Barkin.

"But we would know if there was a new god or goddess" said Falca.

"Not a unborn one" said Random 432.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" asked Kim nervously.

"Kim for the good the world you need to change" said Ron.

Kim got scared and as she backed into the wall her mother, father, her boyfriend, her teacher, some guy she barley knew, a goddess, a angel, and a dog were all walking toward Kim who to Jim looked like a cornered animal at which time they are their most dangerous

"Get away from from me!" shouted Kim.

Barkin made a grab for Kim who dogged it grabbed his arm and threw hi into the crowd then made a run for it. If Kim wanted she could have caused serious harm and they all knew is so no one chased her.


	5. Chapter 5 Her own pace

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible **

** Myth fact Succubus are female sex vampires and incubus are the male form.**

* * *

Everyone among the underworld residents who were in the human world looked for Kim but no one could find her and after a while the humans noticed Kim Possible was missing so they as well started looking for her while Betty was very nosy.

**During this time.**

Kim ran to house that was abandoned she ran into ran of the room to sleep. Kim and Ron had set up safe houses but this one only Kim knew about just in case Ron ever went Zorpox again. When Kim woke up she grabbed a bag which she then stuffed with cloths, canned food, and money. Normally she would have taken a disguise generator but it could be traced. Kim went into the bathroom grabbed a pair of scissors witch then cut her hair with then she jumped into the shower got out put on some cloths no one knew she ever had. She opened a closet and pulled out a box of brown hair dye and dyed her hair brown but also added a stripe of blueish green into her hair. She then pulled out some Id's choosing Missy Chance she put in some eye contacts the color was a icy blue. She took a quick photo for the id. Kim put on a hat, sunglasses, a duster coat, and a watch that was really a laser gun.

Kim did not go out the front door she went out the back door which led into the woods to make sure no one saw her she checked to see if there was anyone before she came out of the woods she then followed a path to a bus stop where she waited 10 minutes before a bus picked her up. Kim was the only one on the bus so the driver talked to her.

"How far you you going?" asked the driver.

"As far as your farthest stop" said Kim.

"Well then you and I will be getting to know each for quite a while because thats the middle of freaking no where" said the driver.

"Gonna earn some over time on this trip aren't you" said Kim laughing.

"Lady like you wouldn't believe" said the driver.

"You eat yet I have some nature bars and canned food" said Kim.

"No I'm good I am going to stop over at this pizza place I made a order at this place and they sell a small pizza for $4 order now and when we get there it will be ready" said the bus driver.

"No I'm good I already ate" said Kim.

"Whats your name mine is Frank Wallest" said the bus driver.

"My name is Missy Chance" said Kim.

"Nice name hay my father found some strange black armor years ago it has been nothing but a pain would you like it it's free" said Frank.

"Sure I'll take it" said Kim after thinking about it.

"I think it's Chinese because the name on it says Zen" said Frank.

"Never heard of any armor named Zen but I'll take it" said Kim.

**Many hours later.**

"See ya Missy have a nice time" said Frank.

"By Frank thanks for the drive" said Kim

Kim 0r Missy waved at the bus until it was out of sight then she started walking passing though many small towns heading in the one direction that felt right. Eventually she came to a small town that for a lack of better words felt right. She walked into a diner and took a seat she knew that everyone was looking at her but she did not care no one would ever know who she truly was.

"Ma'am is there anything I can get for you?" asked A young lady.

"Sure I'll take the wheat toast, eggs just stirred around till coked, hash browns mustard no ketchup, some of that carrot cake and orange juice with ice no straw, some napkins with those little sprigs of mint on the side" said Kim.

The noise of the diner was gone with everyone looking at Kim some with fear in their eyes others with hope and a few with lust.

"What something wrong?" asked Kim.

"Well no you see it's just that the people who order that are underworld folks who live out here" said the girl.

"Well yes I guess that would be... wait what underworld folks $%# forget the food" said Kim getting up to leave.

As Kim reached the door she ran into some bikers who were heading in and not all were humen.

"Excuse me trying to get out" said Kim.

Three of the non human bikers grabbed her and put her back into the same seat she was just sitting in then the food she had ordered was set in front of her.

"Eat now girl" said the biker leader who was humen.

"Like I was trying to say the only people who order this are underworld people who have fully gone into the change so eat up" said the young lady.

Kim sat up and tried to leave but some females bikers stopped her then sat on either side of her.

"Girl just eat the food and calm down" said the biker leader.

Kim grabbed a fork and threw it at him.

**"Pots**" said a man walking in.(stop)

"What is your problem no ones going to harm you and even if they wanted to they couldn't this town has a seal on it thats why the underworld people who don't look human are not in disguise" said the biker leader.

"I just threw a fork at you so thats pretty big words for such a little man" said Kim.

"If the mayor didn't stop the fork it would have turned and hit you instead oh by the way my name is Mac Larking whats your" said the biker leader.

"My name is Missy Chance" said Kim.

When Kim said that some of the people looked at her strangely.

"Young lady over reacting about those who go into the change and what they eat is a dumb thing but your name is another you obviously wish for that to be a secret and you are hiding it for some reason so we shell respect that Ms. Chance oh and if you plan on living here just say so since we have some job positions and housing available" said the mayor.

"What jobs and where do I live?" asked Kim who took a bite of eggs.

"Well you would be living at the womens housing with Sherry here" said the mayor pointing at the young lady who served Kim.

"Hi Missy I"ll take you over on my lunch break" said Sherry cheerfully.

"As for work theres bar waitress, my secretary, secretary for the miners, hunter, cow hand, miner, or deputy for the sheriff" said the mayor.

"I'll take deputy" said Kim who finished eating.

"Dang I really needed a secretary but I' call the sheriff" said the mayor.

**30 Minutes later.**

The bikers were gone now and the mayor was eating while this was going on Kim was getting her stuff in order in case the sheriff asked for her info.

"Mayor Jones you old dog where be the new deputy" asked the sheriff.

"Right over there" said the mayor.

The sheriff wanted a blood sample and a urine sample which he then gave to the lab lady to test.


	6. Chapter 6 Awaking

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible **

** My head is not big yours is just small so stop calling me a 5 head.**

* * *

**Some weeks later.**

"Come on girl stop playing with them and take them down already!" yelled the sheriff.

The people they were arresting were cow tippers and they found what the sheriff was saying funny because Missy was hitting them like a girl but then they got a nasty surprise when she knocked one on his ass, she knocked another one right into a cow pie face first but then one pulled out a gun and shot Missy. The sheriff in his fear and anger pulled out his gun and fired at the man killing him before he even had a chance to turn around. The sheriff checked Missy who had been shot in the head dead center. The Sheriff called in for help getting Missy to the doctors office.

**Some hours later.**

The doctor came out of the surgery room with another doctor from the city who was there using a robot and a mini tv.

"Ms. Chance is in critical condition and she is in a coma though we don't know when and if she will ever wake up the bullet may as well be considered fatal" said the city doctor..

The people who were there were all disappointed. Some one there had a phone that was on speaker phone because the hospital was not big enough to hold the whole town who wanted to be because they all like Missy. A man could be heard cussing and some other people could be heard crying. The sheriff got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sherry crying.

"To let Were and Big bad in" said the sheriff.

He opened the door and two wolfs ran in and sat down at the door to the room Missy was in. Were and Big bad were wolfs that would attack the farm animals until Missy came along relocating them to a batter place for them but they seamed to like her a lot following her around even obeying her orders and they always hunted in the place Missy told them to hunt in.

"Theres nothing we can do people lets go" said the Sheriff.

**3 days later.**

* * *

Kim sat up in bed got up ripped the door off the handle she looked down to see her wolfs pulling a box to her inside was the armor she had gotten from the bus driver the armor she put on and to which she now knew the name of the Zentie armor. Kim walked into the main room to see some of the bikers guarding the door with Shotguns and magical staffs while the doctor was patching people up.

"What is going on?" asked Kim who's voice sounded full of power.

"Were under attack some how and we need help" said the doctor.

"I hear you mistress I shell not allow harm you or your host harm" said Kim obviously not talking to any of them anymore Kim ran out the door with the speed of sound.

"Did Missy is Missy a …...?" asked a biker who was at a loss for words.

"She is and I hate to be in the way of the one she needs to protect" said the doctor.

**What was happing.**

"Hey boys look what we got here a tainted female why don't we make her pure again" said one of the attackers pulling out a knife.

"Lets gut the slut of the taint then give her some pure clean human seed to carry" said another.

The attackers started laughing and started walking toward the sheriffs wife.

"No please no don't" said the sheriffs wife trying to crawl away making the attackers laugh and say disturbing things but then two of those laughing started screaming which eventually stopped. The sheriffs wife turned around to only see Missy who was in angel form wearing the dark Zentie armor. The two men who had been screaming were dead to Missy wolfs.

"So you want to take her place for a little bit" laughed the leader of the attackers.

Swords appeared in Missy's hands which she used to chop of his head. She then pointed at all but three of the attackers and said to die which caused all but 3 of them to die. Then she told those three to get into the town jail and stay there Were followed them to the jail to make sure they stayed. The people from the doctors office came out which the doctor then proceeded to examine people everyone was alive while a few had some injuries thankfully none of them were forced to have relations.

"So who's the new god Missy?" asked the mayor.

"My real name is not Missy Chance it is Kim Possible and it is a goddess" said Kim.

"I think it's Samantha" said the sheriffs wife rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"You mean it's a unborn goddess!" shouted a old man.

"Yes the unborn goddess of Chaos and Order also I need to make a phone call" said Kim turning back to normal.

"Soon her family and the gods knew were she was and what was going on. Ms. Knackle died a happy elf knowing her armor was being us for good by some one good. Tim had turned into a Kabold and then he was forced to go to mountain because his Master was calling. (toads command them) Jim turned into a dragoniod which is a half man half dragon creature. When they found out about the baby and how it was the next goddess and that this was not a joke they started getting things ready for the birth.


	7. Chapter 7 Magic war 3

Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. I made purple pancakes all I did was add cinnamon I need to stop trying to make cinnamon this is like my fifth attempt and I was even showed how to make them.

Samantha was 5 years old and very smart for a child her age. Kim she could turn human or angel but she stopped going human 3 years ago. The gods had discovered that Kim had one of the lost powers which was called the voice. Kim kept in contact with her family since she stayed in the little town to protect Sam while Kim's family went home Ron visited once a month.

"Lets go pick wild flowers mommy loves them" said Sam.

"Kim took Sam out to find some flowers within the range of the house like Sam's parents asked.

"Kim is there a town meeting tonight?" asked Sam.

"Yes I believe so and as a goddess you must attend" said Kim.

"Will Were and Big bad be there as well?" asked Sam who really liked the wolfs.

"Yes they will and I think I see some wildflowers over there" said Kim.

"Really yeah lets go get them" said Sam excitedly.

Even though Sam was very smart Sam was still 5 years old.

"Kim, Sssam it'sss sssso nice to sss you both on ssuch a nice day" said Madam Serpa a lady who was half snake who now lived in this town after 300 years of traveling.

"You as well what are you doing today?" asked Kim.

"I came out to sssmell the cherry blosssssomss for they sssmell so tassty" said Madam Serpa.

"We are out collecting wildflowers for Sam's Mom" said Kim.

"Thatss nice but I feel sso ssstrange like a war will call at any time" said Madam Serpa.

"I just just hope your feeling will not come to pass" said Kim.

"Me to" said Madam Serpa.

Beep! Beep! Kim pulled out her Kimunacator answering it.

"Hello who is this?" asked Kim.

"It's Jason Kim at the town meeting tonight tell them Mister Kroker and his servants were attacked he is in control of metal production in the mines Tim since hes a Kolbold called us wile under attack asking for help he even told us who it was leading this assault" said Jason.

"Who iss the attacker of the toad worsshipperss?" asked Madam Serpa.

"You want to guess or should I just tell you" said Jason.

Kim gave him a evil look while Madam Serpa just hissed at him. Sam just sat between the wolfs watching.

"Sorry un well it's Betty Director and apparently shes been attacking buildings that belong to the underworld and she also took out a member of the left hand" said Jason.

"Left? I thought there was only one hand" said Kim.

"The right hand is filled with Americans to distract from the left hand which are the real keys" explained Jason.

"So who on the left hand did they defeat?" asked Kim.

"They killed Jack Frost the snowman along with the human town and his wife and kid who lived there" said Jason.

"That bad are we in trouble?" asked Kim.

"Yes we are we need to prepare for a all out war" said Jason.

4 Months later.

On the news was Betty Director who told the world about the underworld which she had proof to back up which started a a silent war. All underworld residents who were on earth fled back to the underworld since most of them were not fighters while those who could fight went to small towns who were the head stones of the war with Betty. Some of the underworld people came out in the open fighting Betty and her people anywhere they could. None of the world leaders with their military power helped GJ or even made a comment because they were protecting their underworld people.

Eventually Betty declared was on Yomaquchi because she found out it was one of the biggest portals in and out of underworld. As she flew to the school the gods with their angels or demons tore down her ships but she fought back using forbidden Magic and lost items but with the combined might of the gods, angels, demons, elemental beings, and dragon people did not destroy her but sent her to a void then wiped Betty from history and any memory or document about her so that she never existed.


End file.
